


three cheers for sweet revenge

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Family Bonding, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Royalty, Revolution, Slow Burn, Violence, brothers junhao, seungkwan prince, verhao besties
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: пока хансоль мечтает об антимонархическом обществе, принц сынкван сбегает из дворца, но вообще-то эта история о всём том, что происходит между: о братстве, шрамах и поиске себя
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	three cheers for sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист:   
> lin hai & feng shuo — life is like a stranger  
> lin hai — wu ji (piano)  
> my chemical romance — the ghost of you  
> my chemical romance — the jetset life is gonna kill you  
> paramore — decode  
> taemin — soldier  
> han yohan ft hui — shout

— Так, а почему нет-то? — по недавно обработанному хлоркой линолеуму подошва кед Минхао скрипит особенно мерзко; парень супится и снова берёт коробку торта с полки.

— Неееет, — Джун хлопает Минхао по руке, и коробка недовольно плюхается на место. — Я понимаю, твои намерения благие, но так ты и будешь в аду прозябать.

Минхао фыркает и закатывает глаза:

— Почему я вообще тебя слушаюсь? Мне уже давно не десять, я же заплачу, в чём проблема? 

Джун плавно, по-кошачьи, двигается в сторону кассы — всего их три, но работает по привычке только одна; а может дело не в привычке, а в финансировании магазина, такими вопросами пришедшие за молоком и листами для лазаньи живущие поблизости покупатели задаются редко, если задаются вообще. И в данный момент Джун, который живёт довольно далеко, вообще старается не думать, иначе придётся втягиваться в разговор с Минхао, а с самого момента, как они познакомились — разговоры каждый раз перетекают в полноценный конфликт.

Джун слышит, как Минхао, вздыхая, плетётся следом: бубнит себе что-то под нос, но зато идёт с пустыми руками — победа для Джуна.

Вот бы и рот у него пустовал от нелепых речей:

— Почему ты не хочешь принимать деньги, которые заработаны честно? Это же не воровство.

— Хао! — Джун останавливается посреди дороги и перед грудью Минхао задерживает один из пакетов. — Неси и молчи.

— Не могу я, блять, молчать, меня это просто бесит! — продолжает возмущаться Минхао, агрессивно пиная подворачивающиеся под ногами камни. — Слушай, — он останавливается и тем самым заставляет остановиться Джуна, — я хотел просто сделать им приятное, я всегда этого хочу, и я всё равно это сделаю, а ты только и знаешь, что кряхтеть про ограниченный бюджет. Хён, — они оба из Китая, и китайские обращения используют только в отношении _семьи_ , чем друг друга не считают, — я мог заплатить. Кому было бы плохо от этого?

Джун ничего не отвечает, только цокает языком и идёт дальше, держа нудную паузу до самого дома: живут они рядом с морем, неподалёку от небольшого леса со скалами. Когда они ещё только переехали, отец часто водил мальчишек в этот лес и со скал разрешал запускать всякие бумажные парящие штуки; змея там, или фонарики, чтобы желание загадать. Джун всегда просил об удаче, и она всегда на него в ответ падала, Минхао же просил о спокойном счастье, но ни того ни другого пока так и не постиг, а времени для этого прошло уже так много, что желание стёрлось вместе с подошвой детских ботинок, валяющихся в чулане в потрёпанном пакете.

Будь они настоящими братьями, Джун бы делал всё возможное для того, чтобы Минхао шёл к своей мечте, какая бы дурацкая и недостижимая она ни была.

Они — нет.

Скорее незнакомцы, живущие под одной крышей.

— Мы дома! — на этих словах Джуна Минхао гремит пакетом, разувается и дальше слышен только топот голых ног по покрытой тонким пыльным ковром лестнице. — Услужил! — кричит Джун вслед.

— У меня дела! — орёт сверху Минхао, и Джун просто знает, что тот заводит руку за спину, показывая фак.

— Спасибо, родной, — мама звонко целует в щёку, когда Джун вносит пакеты; слышать «родной» от неродной матери для Джуна и есть самая большая удача из всех, что выпадали на его долю. — Вы снова поругались? — «Мхммх» — Тогда я сама с ним поговорю. Сегодня снова заходил Хансоль, пока вас не было. Поздравил нас с отцом, но всё равно был какой-то встревоженный. — «Ого, он умеет выражать эмоции?» — Эх, — мама раскладывает продукты в холодильнике, — и чего им телефонами не начать пользоваться не только для чтения.

— Я даже не уверен, что они читают хоть что-то из того, что цензура пропустит в здравом уме.

— Джунхэй! — отец застревает в дверях. — Перестань преувеличивать. Твой брат ничем плохим не занимается.

Джун закатывает глаза, одними губами говоря: «Он мне не брат».

Потом они втроём готовят ужин, как делали уже сотни раз. Джун выслушивает истории отца и выполняет материнские поручения, хотя мысленно думает о том, чем таким важным наверху занимается Минхао, что не может помочь семье даже в годовщину родительской свадьбы.

— Не беси его, — вздыхает мама, — мне кажется, у них у всех что-то случилось.

— У кого? — смаргивает злобу Джун.

— У Хао и его… — женщина соединяет в паузе тонкой линией губы. — И его друзей. Хансоль действительно выглядел не так, как обычно. А ещё. Заметили, как Минхао хромает? Эти его ночные вылазки даром не пройдут.

— Мам, — Джун вздыхает, поднимая крышку с кастрюли, — он сам мне сегодня сказал, что ему больше не десять. Вот пускай и разбирается. Если он так любит трепать вам и мне нервы, то скатертью дорога. Пусть выселяется.

Фигура отца становится мрачнее, он достаёт три тарелки:

— Нельзя так говорить, Джун.

Три ложки:

— Он наша семья, и его политические взгляды никак на принадлежность к семье не влияют.

Три бокала для вина:

— Хотите? Я поговорю с ним?

— С кем? — Минхао, по-прежнему босой, опирается на качающуюся под его весом дверь, держит руки за спиной. Волосы у него отросли уже достаточно для того, чтобы чёлка закрывала глаза, но сейчас лицо полностью открыто и видно, как нездорово поблёскивают глаза. — Мне говорили, что за спиной о человеке говорить нельзя.

Джун фыркает:

— Да кому ты нужен.

Родители переглядываются меж собой, шикая на Джуна, Минхао только смеётся:

— Я ж шучу, — и по его интонации ясно; не шутит. Он переминается с ноги на ногу и достаёт руки из-за спины, протягивая родителям кислотно-розовый плотный конверт. — С праздником.

— Что это? — у мамы предсказуемо блестят глаза. — Хао! Зачем!

— Хотел сделать вам приятное, — глаза нездорово блестят. — И чтобы вы отдохнули, — спокойно пожимает плечами. — Я полгода откладывал, — достаёт свой последний козырь из рукава, зная, что мама теперь точно не сможет отказать.

Джун об этой затее, конечно, догадывался всё равно. Хотя бы потому, что его способность слышать не пропадала от одного факта нахождения Хансоля в их доме. Минхао часто брал дополнительные подработки, а все обсуждаемые планы на лето слишком открыто подразумевали отсутствие родителей, как рычага какого-либо давления. Помимо этого Минхао больше обычного злился, когда Джун просил его ноут для работы или входил в комнату — со стуком или без.

Всё это заставило Джуна думать, во-первых, о безопасности этих планов для родителей, во-вторых, о безопасности этих планов для самого Минхао.

Не то чтобы второй пункт так сильно волновал Джуна.

— Ни за что, — качает головой отец, — если мы уедем, вы друг друга поубиваете.

Джун щурится, пытаясь разглядеть в Минхао хоть какую-то неуверенность, но тот только закатывает глаза; так, будто отец только что сказал самую нереалистичную вещь на свете. И учитывая осуждающий материнский взгляд — именно такую вещь он и сказал.

— Мы уже не дети, — сдавленно шепчет Минхао, боковым зрением фиксируя сервировку на столе, — это мы просто так цапаемся. По привычке, — Джун одними губами спрашивает: «Что ты задумал?», и Минхао его игнорирует: — Мне к Хансолю надо, у вас вылет в шесть утра, могу на ваши проводы не успеть, — на этом он быстро целует маму в лоб и пожимает руку отцу. — О вещах можете не волноваться, я только что наверху всё собрал.

— Родной, ты нам выбора совсем не оставляешь? — мама смеётся, и Минхао смеётся в ответ, хотя ему мешает ком в горле. Джуна напрягает в этой ситуации приблизительно всё, он молча стоит у окна, пытаясь понять, что припрятано в мешковатой одежде брата. — Это так неожиданно…

— Мам! Поэтому это называется сюрпризом, — «Родной, даже сюрприз… ну так не делается же». — Мам, всё. Я поскакал.

Минхао шнуруется в коридоре под внимательным родительским взором и, уже отвернувшись к выходу, сдавленно выдыхает:

— Я вас люблю. Если что.

Он надеется, что если бежать достаточно быстро и не оборачиваться, глаза перестанет щипать от невыступающих слёз.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Командир ударяет своей электрической плетью по каменному полу казармы, и Мингю, вздрагивая, закусывает губу, пусть этот удар ему и не предназначается, Мингю слишком привык с раннего детства их получать, чтобы сейчас не почувствовать каждый давным-давно заживший шрам; как-никак, командир — его родной отец. Нежности это ему не прибавляет.

— Ещё раз спрашиваю, — командир сжимает зубы. — Когда вы видели принца в последний раз?

Джухён закусывает изнутри уголок губы, выходит вперёд. Голос у неё не дрожит вовсе, когда вырывается звонким эхом:

— После обеда, сонбэ.

— А ты? — командир вновь хлещет плёткой.

Вперёд выступает, едва ли не шатаясь, Сокмин, новенький:

— В саду около двух часов после полудня, — он икает, подавляя ещё более громкий всхлип.

Командир подходит вплотную и дышит агрессией Сокмину меж глаз, тот весь поджимается и спешно открывает рот:

— Принц отправлялся на тренировку по фехтованию. С-с-сонбэ.

Мингю шумно вздыхает через нос:

— Разрешите отправиться на ночной патруль, время комендантского часа приближается.

Командир напоследок взмахивает плетью, кивает и уходит прежде, чем по помещению разносится облегчённый вздох. Минджи мягко обнимает Сокмина со спины, приговаривая, что всё будет хорошо, Джухён и несколько парней постарше пускаются в спор по поводу сегодняшних территорий для патруля.

Мингю отворачивается ото всех и неморгающим взглядом смотрит в окно: знакомая фигура в спортивной куртке с неоновой вышивкой на спине заворачивает за угол. Мингю поджимает губы и подаёт голос:

— Перекрёсток Покдун мой.

— Так нечестно, — фыркает Сону, он даже младше Сокмина, но в отряде больше года и уже успел заслужить уважение командира, в отличие от Мингю за все двадцать с лишним лет жизни. — Тебе всегда достаётся он. Там, наверное, совсем ничего интересного, — он по-детски выпячивает губу и вяло плетётся к выходу, когда Мингю на него не реагирует.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

— Ты смотрел сегодня новости? — первым делом говорит Хансоль, когда Минхао забирается к нему в комнату через окно, ударяясь спиной о деревянную раму.

Минхао скидывает обувь и спортивную ветровку, напичканную всякой дрянью, начиная перцовыми балончиками, заканчивая ножом и пистолетом; он отрицательно вздыхает и падает лицом в одну из многочисленных подушек, разбросанных как по кровати, так и по ковру.

Хансоль тоже вздыхает, но не отрицательно. Просто вздыхает.

— А что такое? — бурчит в ткань Минхао.

Выражение лица Хансоля меняется редко, обычно он выглядит очень спокойным и незаинтересованным, что вовсе не делает его менее приятным собеседником — иногда кажется, что Хансоль фиксирует лишь половину от поступаемой к нему информации, что многих людей только больше раскрепощает. В иные же моменты, когда эмоция всё же _появляется_ , понять, что за характер у этой эмоции, дано не всем. Минхао знает Хансоля уже десять лет, но всё ещё не уверен в том, что правильно может этот спектр интерпретировать.

В конце концов, магистерская в психологии с молоком матери Минхао не передалась.

Может дело в освещении, но кажется, что по лбу Хансоля проскакивают две-три морщинки хмурости.

— Что такое? — повторяет Минхао.

— Просто нехорошее предчувствие, — тихо-тихо отвечает Хансоль. — Сегодня впервые за полгода ни слова про коронацию не сказали. Никаких апдейтов и никаких красивых речей, — он делает паузу, — пред-чув-стви-е.

Минхао теперь хмурится тоже, ему резко становится некомфортно _быть_ , в ноге ледяной змейкой пробегает судорога:

— Значит ли это, что…

Хансоль только кивает:

— Мне кажется, план наш провалится.

Остаток вечера они молчат.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Сынкван никогда не ходил по улицам в тёмное время суток, и меньше всего он ожидал, что с наступлением комендантского часа всё уличное освещение в городе выключается, оставляя переулки туманными и сырыми в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов. И не то чтобы Сынкван хорошо ориентировался в городе при свете дня или фонарей, но в данных обстоятельствах почувствовал он себя абсолютно беспомощным.

Привыкая какое-то время к темноте, он прижимается к стене дома с заколоченными окнами. Потом Сынкван слышит крик: «Стой!» и замирает. Голос, явно принадлежащий патрульному, почему-то не отдаёт приказ; _просит_. Значит, что-то случилось.

Значит, какая-то суета.

Значит, Сынкван может проскочить незамеченным в соседний пролёт.

Стоит ему выскочить из-за своего укрытия, как откуда-то сзади приближаются быстрые неспокойные шаги: одни, вторые. Сынквану хочется закричать, но он поскальзывается и юркает за следующий, такой же заколоченный, дом, больше похожий на бывший магазин или фабрику — таких заброшенных предприятий он успел насмотреться, когда было ещё светло.

— Эй, это моё место, — шикает чужой голос.

— Извините? — Сынкван чуть ли не переходит на нормальную громкость из желания закричать. — Тут хватает места и на двоих.

— Ну да, — теперь слышится фырканье.

Обладателем голоса оказывается сильно пригнувшийся парень примерно одного возраста с Сынкваном, что вовсе не должно вопить о животрепещущей юности. Скорее, о животрепещущей глупости.

— У тебя, — замечает Сынкван, — очень мёртвое лицо, ну, спокойное, я имею в виду, — _и очень красивое_.

— Какой тон, какие манеры, — шутит парень, ни один мускул на лице у него при этом не дёргается. Он чуть вытягивается вперёд, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит неподалёку от них. Слышен выстрел, но звук полый, слышен сдавленный шёпот и скрип резиновой подошвы кед. — Блять, — ругается сквозь сжатые зубы. — Всё-таки ты, — обращаясь явно не к Сынквану.

— Кто? — непроизвольно сынквановы губы сворачиваются трубочкой.

Парень неодобрительно смотрит на Сынквана, и тот краснеет, что заметно даже в такой темноте. На мгновение Сынквану становится _ещё_ страшнее; что незнакомец его узнал, однако потом тот говорит, и Сынкван выдыхает:

— Мой брат, — говорит при этом неуверенно, подёргивая плечом. — Он не возвращался, родители попросили посмотреть, не идёт ли он уже к дому.

Сынкван смеётся, и парень зажимает ему рот рукой:

— Слышь! Ты чего?

— Ты врёшь, — отводит чужую руку в сторону Сынкван. — Ты совершенно точно врёшь.

Парень недоволен, и Сынкван это скорее просто чувствует, нежели видит, потому что внешне лицо у незнакомца всё такое же спокойно бледное. Улыбка с губ Сынквана окончательно сходит, когда парень говорит:

— Слушай, ты же мне не признаёшься, что ты сбежавший из дворца принц, так с чего бы мне быть честным? Согласен?

****

**♔♔♔**

****

За полчаса до наступления комендантского часа они раздают друг другу банки и балончики с неоновой краской, прячут под одеждой средства защиты и по карте в последний раз сверяются касательно своих позиций. Из старших Джису уходит последним и персонально желает Хансолю с Минхао удачи — те всегда выдвигаются вдвоём со времён средней школы, если один меняет локацию — другой меняет её тоже.

Первым чувствует, что что-то не так, Минхао, когда частично освещение уже отключено:

— Соль-а, надо делиться.

— Чего? Чем?

Минхао смотрит из-под нависших бровей, когда достаёт из-под своей куртки всё, что можно. Лишний груз замедляет бег и часто шумит, а бежать придётся долго и быстро, в прошлый раз лишняя тяжесть чуть не стоила ему ноги.

Хансоль только вздыхает, по лицу пробегает тень сомнения:

— Опять?

Минхао отворачивается и просто идёт вперёд, пока Хансоль прячется в свою «слепую зону», свернув вещи друга себе в рюкзак. Минхао наоборот — никуда не прячется, он идёт, выпрямив спину, и целенаправленно ускоряет время от времени шаг, шныряя по району.

— Я же знаю, что ты смотришь, — Минхао бурчит это себе под нос, руки у него трясутся и инстинктивно тянутся к карманам внутри куртки. Потом — туман. Свет выключают совсем.

Минхао слышит неосторожный шорох и громкий вдох через нос.

И начинает бежать.

Патрульный несётся следом, в руках у него гремит пистолет, и Минхао проносится мимо «слепой зоны» Хансоля несколько раз, надеясь, что и сам успеет спрятаться в ближайшем месте. Патрульный что-то кричит и в панике Минхао с трудом разбирает:

— Стой!

Этот голос Минхао уже слышал и, оборачиваясь, узнаёт Ким Мингю. Сына главного патрульного, приближённого самого короля.

С месяц назад они тоже столкнулись, но не после комендантского часа, а за гаражами в богатом районе, где Минхао за деньги красил забор какому-то немощному, но вполне состоятельному дедку, которого встретил недалеко от аптеки, в которой работает брат. Минхао красил эту дверь, истекая душным майским потом, и думал о том, каково это: быть достаточно богатым для того, чтобы позволить себе такой дом. Такую жизнь.

Мингю какое-то время стоял у него за спиной, крепко держа в одной руке мешковатый пакет с дорогим вином, а потом спросил, покрасит ли Минхао и ему что-нибудь, если он заплатит, и Минхао плюнул ему на ботинок. Очень хороший. Очень дорогой ботинок.

Мингю ничего на это не ответил, прошёл мимо — к своему дому, который оказался соседним; и выкрашенным более, чем идеально. Мингю ничего на это не ответил, но именно с того дня Минхао по ночам каждый раз чувствует на себе взгляд. И теперь убедился. За ним реально следили всё это время.

А всё из-за какого-то плевка?

Минхао сам не замечает, как оказывается в тупике. Он слышит прямо за своей спиной выстрел и поворачивается, вжав голову в плечи:

— Допустим, ты меня поймал. Можешь бросить меня гнить в…

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, — Мингю хватается за свою шею, будто бы задыхается. — Просто стой. Стой, — он опускает пистолет и прислоняется к стене. — Никуда я тебя бросать не стану, — он снова делает шумный вдох, — я знаю, что твои где-то здесь. Или, может, везде. Если ты сейчас со мной пойдёшь, ни с кем из них ничего не случится; на этом участке точно…

— Ты перебил, теперь я, — с детским ликованием заявляет Минхао. — Схуяли мне с тобой куда-то идти. И о каких людях речь? Блефуешь? Блефуй с умом, — Минхао кажется, что вместо крови у него тающий лёд; блефует здесь только он.

— Если тебя или кого ещё поймает отец, вам всем крышка, — Мингю говорит коротко, Минхао знает, что так говорят, когда что-то скрывают. Рация Мингю начинает скрипеть, сердце Минхао ухает, когда он слышит отчёт о нескольких попавшихся знакомых в другой части города. — Я знаю, что Сону тебе в прошлый раз ногу повредил, — вздыхает Мингю, — а я помочь хочу. Не дури, пошли.

Минхао кивает, Мингю радостно втягивает в себя воздух, чуть пропуская Минхао вперёд. Тот кивает снова, блеснув в свете патрульного фонарика глазами.

Когда они выходят из тупика, Минхао снова пускается в бег, но не успевает пробежать и трёх пролётов, как в шею ему впивается что-то острое и пахнущее горечью.

— Сука, — успевает пробормотать.

И дальше — туман, туман, туман.

Свет выключается уже в голове.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Джун вызывает родителям такси и выслушивает напоследок тысячу и одно предупреждение, на каждое из которых кивает. После этого он возвращается в дом, принимает душ и собирается вернуться ко сну, когда зависает перед дверью Минхао.

Это мерзко — врываться к кому-то в личное пространство, особенно, когда этого кого-то в этом пространстве ещё и нет.

Джун делает короткий выдох и дёргает ручку. Незаперто. Выдыхает ещё раз — толкает дверь и просовывает сначала только голову.

В комнате Минхао привычно пахнет лимоном и мёдом, краской и саше с запахом мыла. И порядка никакого, разумеется, нет, как бы сильно мать с Джуном не просили организовать пространство комнаты с умом.

Джун заходит с улыбкой на губах.

Этот человек никогда не меняется; в их первую встречу, мелкий Минхао закатил целую истерику, на тему того, что с Джуном, который старше _всего_ на год, придётся делить все игрушки и книжки. Тогда родители ещё не знали, что в итоге поженятся. И тем более — что переедут на остров с монархическим строем.

Джун хмурится, когда выходит.

Ему не хочется ничего проверять или трогать — даже для того, чтобы успокоить себя, что с братом всё нормально. Ведь когда вы дети, никто ещё не знает, кто и что из вас вырастет. Из Джуна выросла гордость семьи.

Из Минхао — хаос в комнате и революция в голове.

— Только попробуй сдохнуть, — думает Джун, закрывая глаза, — я тебя тогда нахрен убью.

Уснуть не получается, потому что примерно через час в дверь слышится агрессивный стук. Кряхтя, Джун открывает её, ожидая увидеть брата:

— Комендантский час до пяти утра, если хотел прийти пораньше, надо было к родителям--

Джун застывает, увидя Хансоля, который приветственно поднимает пустую ладонь:

— Хён.

— А ты чего… Что! Хансоль! Ты… — Джун загребает ртом воздух, как рыба. — Ты что? Ты…

Хансоль поворачивается к парню за своей спиной:

— Ты же обещал нормально себя вести.

— Во-первых, ничегошеньки я не обещал, придурок. Во-вторых, я ничего не сделал!

— Хансоль, ты, — Джун давится собственной паникой, — украл принца?

****

**♔♔♔**

****

— Как ты меня узнал?

Хансоль закатывает глаза, упираясь лопатками в грязную стену:

— Ты типа… принц. Медийное лицо. Как тебя не узнать?

Сынкван снова вытягивает трубочкой губы, он хмурится и замолкает, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит во внешней части улицы.

— Ты просто так тут ходил? — решает развить разговор Хансоль. — Где твоя охрана? Они сбежать не захотели?

— Откуда тебе знать, что я не шпионить пришёл, — сопит принц; как-то совсем не по-королевски. — Почему сразу сбежал?

— Ну, если ты пришёл шпионить, то одежда не подходит. И ты не стал бы плакать от звуков выстрела.

— Я не плакал!

— Да-да, похуй.

— Слушай, — вздыхает Сынкван, — мне кажется, там уже можно пройти. Что случилось с твоим другом? — спрашивает, когда Хансоль встаёт и выходит из укрытия.

Хансолю отвечать не хочется совсем; в худшем случае, Минхао убили, в реалистичном — схватили, в идеальном — Минхао даже с не до конца зажившей ногой смог убежать от патрульного. Конечно, в подобные ситуации они уже попадали. И даже оказаться в руках патрульных не так плохо, как может показаться.

В том случае, конечно, если они не решают наказать тебя прямо на месте вместо того, чтобы просто отвести до конца ночи в камеру.

Один раз Хансоля в камере даже угостили мандаринкой; под Новый год.

Минхао же недавно попался на этого мелкого, который электрической плетью коменданта схватил его за ногу, не думая даже тащить пойманного в камеру. Ему не был интересен никакой закон, но очень интересно было поиздеваться, тестируя плеть.

В определённых кругах уже давно поползли слухи, что этот Сону — очередной командирский сын, а всем известный сын, то бишь Мингю, — видимо, только и может, что плясать на задних лапках перед королевской семьёй.

Если сегодня этот район контролирует Сону, плохо будет и Минхао, и принцу, если его найдут.

— Эй! Отвечай, когда с тобой говорит будущий король.

Хансоль фыркает:

— Ты на улице в неположенное время, малыш. Ты сейчас далеко не будущий король, тем более, ты сбежал перед коронацией, kinda безответственно, if you ask me. А ещё от тебя потом воняет.

— Неправда! — топает ногой Сынкван. — Ты очень быстро ходишь и игнорируешь мои вопросы, — запыхавшись, добавляет принц.

— Добро пожаловать в настоящую жизнь, — кивает Хансоль. — Иди, куда ты там шёл, а я…

— …а ты… — и в сынквановом взгляде читается испуг.

Хансоль хмурится, останавливаясь под неработающим фонарём, который загорается ровно в тот момент, когда он открывает рот:

— Возьму с собой, если обещаешь нормально себя вести, всё рассказать и помочь в случае чего.

— Это в каком таком случае, — Сынкван ударяет Хансоля по руке. — Как я могу помогать человеку, если имени его даже не знаю. А вдруг ты меня приведёшь куда-нибудь… где убьёшь!

Хансоль из-под своей куртки достаёт небольшой нож:

— Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы уже это сделал, — убирает назад. Улыбается: — Пошли, принцесса. Можешь меня Хансолем называть. А можешь своим спасителем, — и хохочет, не боясь теперь никому попасться.

— Мерзко, — морщит нос Сынкван, заставляя Хансоля развернуться и быстро зашагать в сторону загорающихся фонарей. — Эй! Ещё мне что-то про манеры говорил! — и всё равно спешит за Хансолем.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Минхао кажется, что всё его тело стало ватой; чуть больше секунды в этом состоянии — и вот тело уже обыкновенно болит. Едва зажившую ногу сводит судорогой, как если ранение он получил меньше недели назад.

— Лежи-лежи! — женский голос, тем не менее, довольно низкий и несуетной.

Минхао пытается открыть глаза, но чувствует на глазах холодную руку:

— Тщщщ, всё хорошо, не спеши. Язык у тебя всё ещё онемевший, но через час станет лучше. Постарайся ещё поспать в это время, да?

Минхао не знает, как он показывает своё согласие или его отсутствие. Он просто снова погружается в сон.

Ему снится детство, лес, бумажный змей — ярко-красный, отправляющийся в высокое серое небо; в этом сне Джун снова на что-то жалуется отцу, а Минхао кричит, что тот просто врёт, спиной бежит назад и оступается, наступив на какую ветку. «Попался». Минхао хочется закричать, но уже не оправдывая себя. Закричать далеко не словами, а невнятным сочетанием гласных звуков, чтобы выразить испуг.

Нога начинает болеть ещё сильнее.

Ватность из тела уходит совсем.

Минхао садится, подскочив, голова идёт кругом, а чужой голос продолжает эхом звучать в голове; широко раскрыв рот, Минхао начинает задыхаться.

Крепкие руки хватают его за плечи:

— Это был просто сон.

Взгляд Минхао фокусируется, он узнаёт Мингю и пытается вырваться из его рук, но тот его встряхивает:

— Я ничего тебе плохого не сделаю.

— Где я? — выплёвывает Минхао.

Мингю выглядит обиженным и расстроенным; Минхао просто хочет вернуться домой. Или вместо этого угодить в камеру, можно и на несколько суток, чтобы за ним присматривала Кёлькён, которая бы рассказывала дворцовые сплетни и показывала фотографии своей собаки.

Минхао хочет даже выслушать длинную лекцию от Джуна, который бы потом ничего не рассказал родителям и, запретив платить, отвёл бы Минхао есть рамён в ближайший супермаркет в качестве стресс релива.

Что угодно.

Лишь бы Мингю на него _так_ не смотрел.

— Это дом моей тёти.

В этот момент в дверном проёме появляется девушка, Минхао узнаёт её голос:

— Можете не шуметь? я не хочу, чтобы вся улица знала о том, что ты кого-то привёл, — она обращается к Мингю, а потом оборачивается к Минхао и солнечно улыбается весной: — Я Юхён, его двоюродная сестра.

Минхао вяло кивает.

— Тебе сделать чай? Хочешь я тебе из своих трав сделаю? И добавлю лимон и мёд?

Минхао улыбается, сухие губы трескаются:

— Я люблю лимон и мёд.

— Я знаю, — Юхён смеётся, — от тебя ими пахнет.

Когда она выходит, улыбка с лица Минхао сползает, но больше он не вырывается и не вопит, просто избегает взгляда Мингю, который, отпустив плечи Минхао, ждёт вопроса, чтобы продолжить дать ответ, будто прямо сейчас он на службе.

Минхао не хочет с ним говорить.

И поэтому ничего не спрашивает.

Юхён возвращается с небольшим подносом, там две чашки чая, ещё одна — кофе, в центре небольшое блюдце с рисовыми сладкими пирожками.

— Мингю чай не любит, — жалуется она, насупив нос, — совсем не хочет пробовать то, что выращивает его любимая сестра.

— Или я просто не хочу засыпать на рабочем месте и терять его, — фыркает Мингю.

Минхао тоже фыркает:

— Будто король тебя уволит.

Мингю ставит свою чашку обратно на поднос, он шумно выдыхает через нос. Юхён свою чашку отставляет на полку рядом с кроватью:

— Такими вещами занимается не король, — она чуть морщит нос, будто в насмешке, — вы там в своём анархическом сообществе даже вряд ли знаете об устройстве двора, да? Чтобы устраивать переворот, надо для начала знать, что переворачивать.

Минхао уже собирается сказать, мол, он верил, что Юхён единственный адекватный здесь человек, но Мингю перебивает сестру сам:

— Эй, хватит, — он бросает косой взгляд на Минхао. — Нам же лучше, если они знают меньше, ты так не думаешь?

Минхао резко чувствует тошноту и откладывает едва откусанный пирожок, он так жалостливо смотрит на Мингю, что тот откашливается в кулак и уже мягче обращается к сестре с вопросом про ногу Минхао.

— Да! — говорит чуть громче и радостнее, чем предполагал. — Я могу уже пойти домой?

Юхён просит закатать штанину и тихо присвистывает, когда рассматривает ногу, брови у неё сходятся к переносице. Когда Юхён выходит из комнаты за своими травами, Минхао тихо спрашивает:

— Почему я здесь? — и даже на этот вопрос будто не хватает сил.

Мингю отвечает, не поднимая глаз:

— Потому что моя сестра может вылечить твою ногу.

— Тогда почему ты следил за мной?

— Чтобы найти тебя и привести к сестре.

Минхао хватает ртом воздух:

— Следить ты начал раньше, — Мингю молчит, и Минхао просит: — Отведи меня домой. Если _правда_ хочешь мне помочь, отведи меня домой.

Мингю встаёт с кровати и помогает Минхао встать, его тяжёлое дыхание у Минхао на носу.

— Сначала нога, потом домой.

Минхао ничего не говорит, ничего не делает. Ему кажется, что реальность — не больше, чем такой же ужасный сон.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Когда Сынквану исполнилось четырнадцать, его отец, король, подписал с одним своим знакомым графом договор на заключение брака с графской дочерью, когда последней исполнится двадцать один. Поначалу Сынквану это казалось пустяковой затеей — жизнь в другой стране со своей женой куда более привлекательная перспектива, чем в последствие править, пусть и совсем маленькой, страной. В четырнадцать Сынкван ничего не страшился так, как правления государством.

Однако годы шли, но детали договора по-прежнему оставались лишь между двумя семьями, и даже ими никогда не обсуждались — ни при встречах, ни в письмах, ни видеозвонках. Годы шли, а Сынкван всё больше и больше стал ненавидеть идею организованной свадьбы.

И тогда он рассказал об этом своему единственному возможному во дворце другу. 

О дочери графа, о страхе коронации, о том, как это ужасно чувствовать себя изгоем в семье, живущей согласно традиционным принципам. И пока всё это рассказывал, Сынкван решил, что ему нужно отказаться от брака. И когда он объявил о своём решении отцу, тот назначил дату коронации и разорвал контракт c семьёй графа.

А жизнь молодого принца превратилась в сущий кошмар.

— Да, наверное, на завтрак перестали давать соус из креветок, — прыскает от смеха Хансоль.

Сынкван ударяет его в плечо:

— Ты можешь дослушать?

Джун втягивает в себя воздух:

— А вдвоём можете не устраивать кровопролития?

Прошло уже два часа с момента, как Хансоль ввалился к семье лучшего друга в дом со сбежавшим из дворца принцем. За это время Джун успел наслушаться от этих двоих кучу споров и узнать, что местонахождение брата такое же неопределённое, как и то, каким образом без всяческих жалоб принц Сынкван смог воспользоваться душем в обычном доме рабочего класса.

Последняя цитата, разумеется, авторства Хансоля, но Джун решил, что обязательно утащит её к себе; в конце концов, он действительно — обычный рабочий класс.

 _Рабочему_ классу надо _работать_.

— Из-за вас я уже опаздываю, — Джун смотрит на часы. — Если Минхао, этот сукин сын, ой нет, погодите, его мать чудесная женщина, она уже и мне мать, но про его отца я ничего не знаю, скорее всего он сука, так что. Если этот сукин сын объявится, — Джун ударяет указательным пальцем по столу, — то погрейте ему остатки вчерашнего ужина, там рис по его любимому рецепту. Мне надо идти.

Уходить из дома в данном случае — идея отвратительная, однако работа не волк, а вот приходящие в аптеку женщины за семьдесят, которым лишь бы поговорить с кем-то, — волки, самые настоящие.

Одеваясь, Джун с сожалением думает о том, что сегодня у него смена с Юхён, она вечно соглашается с этими бабками о народной медицине, продаёт самые дешёвые препараты, которые, по её словам, намного действеннее. Джун не уверен, но ему кажется, что Юхён — из вполне обеспеченной семьи: в отличие от Джуна работает она не для того, чтобы хоть однажды съехать от родителей.

— Я ухожу!

— Давай, — бурчит Хансоль, хлопая дверцей шкафчика над раковиной.

— Что ты делаешь? — вяло спрашивает Сынкван.

— Хочу сделать чай.

— Сделаешь и мне?

Хансоль застывает:

— Принцесса умеет спрашивать, а не требовать? — он изображает изумление; самое эмоциональное, на что способно его лицо. — Ты, конечно, не принимай близко к сердцу, но мне очень сложно выслушивать истории по типу «богатые тоже плачут», окей? — и, тем не менее, он достаёт две кружки. — Ты сам накосячил и сам сейчас не знаешь, что тебе делать. Нахуй было расторгать помолвку? Бедные тоже вступают в брак ради выгоды, моральной или финансовой. Любовь никогда не была аргументом.

Сынкван водит по столу пальцем, будто самому себе оставляет послание, это правда, что он всё принимает близко к сердцу. И поводы на это есть. Мало того, что Хансоль его перебил, так ещё и продолжает подчёркивать то, какие они разные, хотя Сынкван, который должен был по всем законам жанра делать именно это, только обиженно вытягивает трубочкой губы.

— Ты ведёшь себя так, будто это я привёл страну к кризису, — отвечает Сынкван. — Дети не должны отвечать за грехи родителей. А вот родители… — он прокусывает нижнюю губу.

— Что? Всё-таки грешок на принцессе есть? — чуть улыбается Хансоль.

Сынкван поднимает на него глаза, и в этот момент ему кажется, что сердце у него пропускает слишком медленный и слишком сильный удар. В спину Хансолю картинно бьётся кулаками лучей полуденное солнце. Сынкван так устал: ему хочется спать, ему хочется плакать, ему хочется, чтобы событий последних полугода не было.

Хансоль прав, не надо было отменять никакую помолвку.

Надо было уехать из страны, бросив её отцу и его приспешникам, которые развалят и то, чего ещё развалить не успели. Надо было совершить над собой ещё большее насилие, чем обучение для обладания престолом. Надо было сломать жизнь графской дочери, которая не сделала Сынквану ничего плохого, чтобы обманывать её.

Хансоль такой красивый в этом свете.

И Хансоль практически спас Сынквану жизнь.

Так что, наверное, Сынкван сейчас обманывает и его. Обмана никто не заслуживает; может, поэтому Сынкван так часто стал себя подставлять. Чтобы не давать людям незаслуженного.

— Я гей, — это выходит тише и неувереннее, чем Сынквану того бы хотелось, хотя не то что бы он никогда не произносил этого вслух. Он просто никогда не рассказывал об этом людям, которые не _знают_ его всю жизнь.

— Мгм, — Хансоль подвигает Сынквану кружку; от неё пахнет жасмином. — И отец, конечно, об этом не знает, потому что иначе он бы сам тебя выгнал из дворца, а так — это твой собственный выбор?

Сынкван фыркает:

— Не совсем. Помнишь, я…

Входная дверь хлопает, Хансоль подскакивает с места.

— Ваше Высочество, а вы здесь откуда? — выдыхает Мингю.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

На работе Джун первым делом застаёт ссору и отмечает про себя, что его жизнь, видимо, лишь из них и состоит.

Вону, которого Джун сменяет, ругается с Юхён:

— И для кого ты забрала _эти_ лекарства? Ущерб сама будешь возмещать.

Юхён вяло кивает, как делала уже на протяжении пяти прошедших минут.

— Ты хоть знаешь, какие они редкие? Их только вчера завезли! Впервые за несколько месяцев! Это тебе не просто твои травы, плюнул — приложил.

Джун надевает аптечный халат, прицепливает на кармашек бейдж со своим именем.

Вону забрасывает на плечо рюкзак и последний раз обращается к Юхён:

— Меня больше расстраивает, что это наверняка для твоего вшивого братца. У королевских псов нет своих врачей? А если его ранили _мои_ ребята, то я был бы ещё больше рад, ходи он с открытой раной. Стены сегодня видела? Надписи запомнила? — Вону оборачивается и приподнимает уголки губ: — Привет, Джун. Передавай Минхао, что это они придумали классно. У них уже есть ставки, как скоро закрасят?

Джун не совсем понимает, о чём говорит Вону, когда тот уходит — поворачивается к Юхён, та едва успевает раскрыть рот, как заходит дедушка с внуком, у которого разбито колено. Мальчик смешно закусывает губу, под глазами капилляры — раздулись от слёз.

Джун вспоминает, что Минхао так всё время делал в детстве: мол, не нужна мне вся эта ваша жалость и не нужно мне ничьё одобрение, я совсем не плачу.

Он задумывается над тем, что должно произойти, чтобы его брат заплакал сейчас.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Сынкван застывает на месте, эмоцию на его лице теперь прочесть так же трудно, как и в обычных обстоятельствах — на лице Хансоля.

Однако последний сейчас улыбается так, как ещё, наверное, не улыбался никогда за всю жизнь. Он так крепко обнимает Минхао, что у того трещит позвоночник:

— Соль-а, хватит. Всё, я понял. Ты думал, что я сдох.

— Чё ты с ним делал? — подбивает кулаком живот Мингю Хансоль, но только ранит свои пальцы о чужой пресс. — Айщ, ладно.

Мингю переводит непонимающий взгляд с принца на Минхао, который чувствует этот взгляд, но в ответ специально не смотрит.

Мингю шумно вдыхает через нос.

Минхао откашливается в кулак.

— Мне надо идти во дворец, — Мингю отворачивается к двери. — Про вас, принц, я ничего не скажу. Будьте осторожны и не ходите по улицам в темноте, — в его интонации явственно слышится _больше_.

Минхао оборачивается на Мингю и хватает его за руку, заставив Мингю застыть:

— Поклянись.

— Что? — голос у Мингю будто сел.

— Поклянись, что про принца не скажешь.

— Всё нормально, — качает головой Сынкван. — Не нужно. Я ему… доверяю.

Минхао неохотно отпускает Мингю и прожигает дверь своим взглядом даже, когда она захлопывается снова.

Хансоль говорит, что чай совсем остынет, и спешит на кухню.

Что там Джун просил сделать?

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Мингю с детства привык к ударам электрической плети: по спине, по ногам, по рукам. И каждый раз дворцовые медики пичкали его таблетками, помогали перевязывать раны, если выступала кровь, позволяли отдыхать во вторых личных покоях принца — игровой комнате, так это в детстве называлось.

Когда им было лет по тринадцать, принц впервые заметил у Мингю шрамы и расспросил об этом отца, а король лишь рассмеялся и обратился к командиру, в итоге не успели на Мингю затянуться одни шрамы, как расцвели другие.

Мальчик для битья, вот кем был Мингю.

В отличие от большинства подростков, которые с детства тренировались при дворе, Мингю был сыном командира, но при этом — совсем не из именитого рода. Фамилия у него осталась материнская, а мать была из семьи врачевателей. Родители познакомились, когда мама помогала с одной из травм отца, полученных в боевой драке.

Не то что бы благодарность отца выразилась чем-то кроме жестокости и девяти месяцев сущего ада для молодой женщины, после которых Мингю родился, а мама умерла.

Первые пять лет его растила тётя, вместе с его двоюродной сестрой, затем отец зачем-то решил забрать к себе в дом и вырастить из Мингю машину для убийств. _Совет по выращиванию машин для убийц_ : не выбирайте на роль этой самой машины мальчика, который плачет из-за мухи, пойманной паучьей сетью, ведь он и ударить никого не сможет.

Зато сам — любой удар примет.

Когда Мингю сквозь треск в ушах слышит вздохи нескольких своих сослуживцев, командир перестаёт бить, наклоняется к лицу сына:

— Всё ещё не видел никакого принца?

Мингю сплёвывает кровь:

— Всё ещё.

Командир делает вид, что плеть свою сворачивает, когда театрально хмыкает и замирает:

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты упустил ночью мальчишку-анархиста. Правда?

Мингю набирает побольше воздуха.

Плеть снова касается голой спины, кожа давно уже разошлась, оставив глубокие раны и местами — ожоги. Мингю всё ещё может заплакать из-за попавшей в паучью сеть мухи, но он никогда не плачет, когда испытывает физическую боль.

— Отвечай.

— Упустил, — плюётся кровью.

— Упустил?

Каждый удар больнее предыдущего, Мингю вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Думает он о Минхао, но совсем не о том, что должен был его привести в камеру:

— Упустил, — и шёпот тонет в череде ударов.

Никакие дворцовые врачи Мингю после этого не помогают.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Минхао сидит на диване и ничего не говорит, пока Хансоль в красках объясняет ситуацию с Сынкваном; только вяло кивает головой и даже не ест погретую лучшим другом (и оставленную до этого братом) еду.

— Мне… — Минхао хочет сказать, что ему не хорошо, но тошнота ушла, нога не болит; просто его душит очень нехорошее предчувствие, совсем не похожее на то, о котором говорил вчера Хансоль.

Рядом с Минхао неожиданно садится Сынкван.

И крепко его обнимает.

Минхао дёргается, но Сынкван притягивает его ближе; от него пахнет молоком, клубникой и полевыми цветами — не таким представляется королевский запах. Непроизвольно Минхао и сам падает головой на сынкваново плечо.

— Тебе нужны крепкие объятия, — оторвавшись, говорит принц. — А мне нужно оставить ваш дом, потому что если ты и твой… брат отреагировали спокойно, боюсь, родителей это с ума сведёт, — Сынкван старается ободрительно улыбнуться.

— Эй, принцесса, — Хансоль, не заметив, хватает его за плечо, — мы ещё не придумали, что с тобой дальше делать.

— И родителей своих я, — Минхао вдруг срывается на хохот, — отдыхать отправил. Пиздец. Я затеял революцию с друзьями и из-за этого отправил родителей… отдыхать.

Хансоль наблюдает за неожиданным приступом Минхао и одёргивает от Сынквана руку.

— Революцию? Типа… — Сынкван облизывает губы. — Типа настоящую революцию? — он оборачивается к Хансолю. — Ты это имел в виду, говоря, что я должен пообещать помочь?

Минхао вздрагивает:

— Ты заставил принца что-то пообещать?

Хансоль шмыгает носом:

— Если ты и правда будешь полезным, — указательным пальцем тычет в Сынквана, — то я разрешу тебе здесь остаться.

Минхао выкрикивает очередную реплику, которая остаётся без внимания:

— Это мой дом!

Сынкван рассматривает нависшего над ним Хансоля, думая о том, что красивым его делает вовсе не свет или его отсутствие. Хансоль просто красивый. Сам по себе.

И Сынкван чувствует себя предателем, когда даже _думает_ о том, чтобы ему _не_ помочь. Поэтому он соглашается, ожидая, что Хансоль скажет что-нибудь позитивное. Или хотя бы пожмёт, в знак согласия, Сынквану руку. Ничего из этого не происходит: Хансоль без лишних эмоций кивает и говорит, что ему нужно в штаб.

Просит Минхао отдохнуть.

И ничего не говорит Сынквану.

Именно тогда Сынкван вспоминает, что признался Хансолю в том, что он гей.

— Какой же я идиот, — говорит сам себе.

— Потому что с первого взгляда влюбился в Хансоля? — цокает языком Минхао. — Что? Если тебя во дворце окружают парни типа Мингю, то избавившись от этих псов, влюбишься в первого встречного, это нормально, — Минхао прикрывает глаза, но лоб у него тревожно идёт морщинами.

Сынкван откашливается:

— В смысле «влюбился»? В смысле в Хансоля? Какую часть про расторгнутую свадьбу ты не понял? — уши у него при этом ужасно смешно краснеют.

На секунду морщины на лбу Минхао разглаживаются:

— Принц, у тебя лучшее образование в стране. Но ты такой глупенький. Совсем как Соль-а, а он школу в старших классах бросил.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Юхён собирает свою тряпичную сумку, кивая подошедшей к своей смене Юбин. У Джуна нет никаких причин подслушивать их разговор, поэтому, уходя, он ловит реплики непроизвольно:

— Хансоль уже нам рассказал, — говорит Юбин, шмыгая носом.

— А он?.. — голос Юхён переходит на шипение.

— Ммм, — не соглашается Юбин, — думаю, он даже об этом не знает. Ладно. Мне надо работать, расскажешь?..

Джун оборачивается и замечает улыбку Юхён, которая подходит к нему и толкает дверь:

— Чего тебе?

Джун хмурится и качает головой. Им идти совсем не по пути, но Джун плетётся за Юхён, оказываясь в итоге в тупике.

— Слушай, — Юхён втягивает воздух через нос, — когда придёшь домой, пожалуйста, осмотри ногу своего брата, ладно? Я дала ему _те_ лекарства, но я не знаю, как с процессом заживления. Если понадобится ещё, я завтра ещё передам через- — она запинается. — Неважно. Просто проверь его, мне пора.

Джун не успевает даже подумать «Он мне не брат», когда сами собой вырываются слова стремительно отдаляющейся Юхён в спину:

— С ним всё хорошо? Он домой ночью не вернулся. Откуда ты знаешь про ногу? Что вообще с этой ногой? Не показывал мне…

На прощание Юхён только полуоборачивается и взмахивает пустой ладонью.

От тревожности у Джуна сердце не на месте.

— Вот же мелкий паразит. Если он умрёт, что родителям говорить?

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Когда их родители начали встречаться, и Джун, и Минхао ещё были слишком маленькими, чтобы понимать и трактовать отношения между _взрослыми_ людьми, поэтому лично Джун просто плыл по течению — первые пять лет его жизни прошли под криком пьяной матери, без вечно работающего отца, способного защитить.

Поэтому мама Минхао показалась Джуном настоящим ангелом — она всегда приносила вкусное печенье, которое делала сама, дарила коллекционные фигурки любимых персонажей любимых аниме. Джун её обожал, но всегда морщил нос, когда вместе с собой женщина приводила сына.

Потому что Минхао больше волновал тот факт, что какой-то незнакомый мужчина, джунов отец, пытается вести с ним нормальный, вполне обычный, разговор. И ещё его волновало то, что приходится делиться любимыми игрушками с Джуном.

Потом родители решили съехаться. Потом — пожениться. И где-то между этими двумя периодами Джуну и Минхао пришлось делить не только игрушки и приёмы пищи, но ещё и тесную комнатушку в квартире Вэнов.

А потом родители решили переехать на остров-государство.

И вот тогда всё пошло не так, как планировалось, потому что одиннадцатилетний Минхао намного быстрее адаптировался к чужой среде: он почти мгновенно освоил новый язык, стал делать большие успехи в школе. Когда это всё свалилось и на Джуна, старшего тут же принялись нахваливать, и Джун с каждым днём принялся всё больше цвести.

После своих же успехов Минхао получал критические взгляды родителей и встревоженные интонации, ставящие под сомнение любые его заслуги. Мама часто переживательным тоном говорила на любую вещь, что так не делается.

Когда Джун начинает анализировать своё, _их_ , детство, он приходит к пониманию того, что это всегда было о нём, Джуне. Потому что Минхао родители боялись.

Мать боялась, что из него вырастет биологический отец, жестокий и творящий беззаконие. Отец боялся, что из него вырастет тот, кто однажды расстроит его любимых людей.

Джун, наверное, тоже боялся.

И, может, даже ненавидел.

Возвращаясь домой, он первым делом обнимает Минхао:

— Живой.

Минхао сдавленно вздыхает:

— Фу, отойди, — и при этом не отталкивает.

— Если бы ты умер…

— …ты бы меня убил, я знаю, — смеётся Минхао. — Принц спит в моей комнате, а Хансоль, вероятно, придумывает, как захватить мир. Что с ебалом у тебя?

Джун кулаком вытирает слезу.

С ним ничего.

Он просто боялся не Минхао, а _за_ него.

— Я просто рад, что ничего не придётся объяснять родителям.

— Отвратительно, — морщится Минхао, — просто ужасно. Выйди из комнаты.

— Это _моя_ комната.

— Поспишь сегодня на диване.

— Мудак, — фыркает в ответ.

— А вот Джун, которого я знаю.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Когда Хансоль возвращается домой, — дом — бывшая тканная фабрика, ставшая своего рода резиденцией для молодых антимонархистов, — всё, чего ему хочется — лечь спать и вырубиться на ближайшие сутки. Но первым же с вопросами нападает Джису, которому птичка на хвосте принесла, что Минхао куда-то утащили патрульные.

Хансоль вздыхает и рассказывает, что всё не так страшно и вообще: слухам верить нельзя.

Юбин, наливая себе кофе из специального глиняного чайничка, смеётся:

— А чему верить тогда? СМИ?

Хансоль вдумчиво поднимает указательный палец:

— Своим глазам и разуму.

Юбин говорит, что ей нужно собираться на работу и выходит из комнаты, показывая Хансолю язык; на смену ей в личное пространство Хансоля вваливается Чан. Он делает шутливый захват согнутым локтем, и Хансоль тяжко вздыхает; так вот, что чувствует на ежедневной основе Джун.

Чан ничего не выспрашивает, он просто сидит за столом с Хансолем и Джису, когда внезапно хлопает ладонями, звенящими из-за купленных на барахолке колец:

— А мы проигнорируем тот факт, что нам надо менять план по срыву коронации?

Хансоль нервно сглатывает, стучит по коленке пальцами:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Чан довольно хохочет, Джису хмурится. Лицо Хансоля неизменно холодное, хотя от испуга внутри горит всё, что гореть не должно априори. От Чана это не скроешь никаким безразличием, он подпирает щёку рукой:

— Может, СМИ верить и нельзя, а вот тем, кто там работает… Птичка на хвосте…

— Это Сунён, — выдыхает Джису, — это стопроцентно Сунён.

— …принесла, что принц пропал! З две недели до коронации, вот не-за-да-ча. Пропал, — Чан смакует слово на языке, — его могли похитить, его могли убить, он мог просто закрыться в саду на крыше дворца, а мог сбежать из страны. Что думаете?

Хансоль делает вдох.

И делает выдох.

— Вообще-то, есть кое-что ещё, о чём мне надо с вами поговорить.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Сынкван просыпается от того, что кто-то мягко стучится к нему в дверь. Он открывает глаза и сразу вспоминает. Никуда не к нему в дверь — это не дворец. И, хоть это и не дворец, Сынкван не намерен не подчиняться существующим в этом доме порядкам. Не зная, как ответить на стук вежливо, он сам подходит к двери и открывает её.

В коридоре, зависнув с плетёным подносом, топчется Минхао. Сынкван протестующе вздыхает:

— Я бы спустился к ужину, ты не должен мне ничего приносить. Ты ранен!

Минхао смеётся:

— Это комната моего брата, мы здесь постоянно едим. Ну. Не постоянно. И не мы, а я, когда возвращаюсь по ночам, и он меня кормит, чтобы родители не узнали. Джун сейчас поднимется тоже, вместе здесь поужинаем.

Сынкван старается расслабленно выдохнуть, но внутри всё неприятно стягивается. Должно быть, сказывается отсутствие Хансоля, который своими едкими комментариями разряжал атмосферу так, что Сынкван не чувствовал своего стыда перед этими людьми.

Будь на месте принца король, он бы, конечно, стыдился условий, в которых эта Вэн-Су семейка живёт, но Сынкван стыдится того, что в данный момент не может ничем отплатить; как буквально, так и метафорически.

И дело даже не в том, что их дом, пусть и в два этажа, очень тесный, маленький и по квадратам своим меньше многих квартир из центра города. И не в том, что еда, пусть и очень вкусная, здесь самая простая и быстрая для приготовления. Дело в том, что Сынкван никогда не думал, что оппозиция не убьёт его в первую же встречу.

— То есть? — Минхао от шока перестаёт жевать.

Сынкван мнёт в руках салфетку:

— Ну то есть… Вы же революционеры, не должен ли был ваш план по срыву коронации включать мою смерть?

Джун настороженный взгляд переводит на Минхао; судя по напряжению, с которым он сжимает свои палочки и деревянную плоскую ложку, он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, чем занимается Минхао.

— Мы никогда бы никого не убили, — удивлённо продолжает Минхао, — мы же не псы твоего отца, настроенные на… ну, на убийства. Сорвать коронацию — это выйти с акцией протеста, запрыгнуть к вам на сцену с потолка и в мегафон проорать, что нам нужно право голоса. Что нам нужна сменяемая власть, а не династия, в роду которой прирождённых лидеров может и не быть. Это нормально родиться простым даже в королевской семье.

Сынкван задумчиво вздыхает, уголки глаз жжёт:

— Но ведь вы стали планировать госпереворот задолго до вестей о моей коронации, нет?

Минхао кивает и наконец прожёвывает кусок курицы:

— Это всё ещё не значит, что мы планировали убийство. Не пойми неправильно, я ненавижу твоего отца, его друзей и его псов — больше всего и всех на свете, но я бы никогда не пошёл на убийство из ненависти. И никто из моих ребят тоже.

Джун радостно хлопает ладонями:

— Слава богам, а теперь я, пожалуй, пойду посуду помою, ага?

Минхао, смеясь, смотрит ему вслед:

— Вот же жук. Столько лет даже спросить у меня не мог, способен ли я кого-то убить. Понятно теперь, чего так меня ненавидел.

Сынкван внезапно улыбается:

— Ты говорил про убийство из ненависти. А ты когда-нибудь любил так сильно, что смог бы убить?

Минхао улыбается тоже:

— Это сердце, — кулаком бьёт себя в грудь, — таких слов не знает, Ваше Высочество. Слишком громкое это заявление, чтобы его шептать.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Мингю остаётся лежать на холодном полу штаба до самого вечера: никакие врачи к нему не приходят, а встать сам — он не может физически. В какой-то момент он просыпается, но засыпает от вспыхивающей боли снова.

Сны ему видятся разные.

В них что-то из детства — когда они с Юхён играли в докторов. Юхён играла — перевязывала Мингю несуществующие раны и говорила, что шрамы не украшают никого. Ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни военных, ни гражданских.

И есть сон, тоже о том, что было в действительности, о _Минхао_. Это их первая встреча, когда они были ещё подростками. И Минхао, наверное, об этом ни за что и никогда не вспомнит.

В его глазах Мингю ещё не был сыном командира, он был незнакомым мальчишкой с улицы, который отбил его от каких-то хулиганов.

— За что они тебя?

Минхао сплюнул кровь и протянул свой блокнот:

— За это.

— Мне можно посмотреть?

Минхао шмыгнул носом:

— Если бить не собираешься.

Мингю не взял блокнота, только потоптался рядом:

— Это дело твоё. Но я бы тебя никогда бить не стал.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Драться-то ты умеешь.

Мингю непонимающе похлопал ресницами и не успел ответить, когда к Минхао стайкой подлетели его друзья — растрёпанный Хансоль, Чан с недоеденным вишнёвым пирожком, Юбин со сбитыми коленками, которая тут же узнала в Мингю кузена своей подруги:

— Мингю-а! Пойдёшь с нами?

У каждого из этих подростков — красно-чёрные браслеты на запястьях. Мингю ещё не стал патрульным, но он уже выучил, что так себя обозначают антимонархисты. Он слабо покачал головой, глуповато глядя уходящему Минхао вслед. Может, ему стоило посмотреть, что у него за рисунки.

Но когда Минхао запуганно обернулся и косо улыбнулся, Мингю показалось, что он знает, что хулиганы могли в блокноте увидеть.

Поэтому он улыбнулся в ответ: так искренне и радостно, как только сумел.

— Мингю! — Юхён мягко поднимает его лицо, в глазах поблёскивают слёзы.

От улыбки у Мингю всё тело болит ещё больше.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Этой ночью на улицы они не выходят, поэтому Хансоль просыпается по будильнику в девять утра — чтобы посмотреть новости.

На полу «гостиной» уже ведётся ожесточённый спор: под смех Джихуна Джонхан и Джису делают ставки на то, расскажут ли в новостях про пропажу принца. Сынчоль с заспанным лицом просит прекратить весь этот шум, Сыльги подвигает ему чашку с кофе.

Как обычно, во время заставки Хансоль звонит Минхао, на случай, если тот спит, но Минхао не спит уже давно — перед телевизором он сидит вместе с принцем и Джуном.

— Тссс, — шикает Шиён, когда появляется заголовок про новости королевского двора. — Щас что-то будет, — в предвкушении она потирает ладони.

Сегодняшнего ведущего зовут Квон Сунён, ещё школьником он был одним из близких друзей Джихуна и учил Чана танцевать, поэтому с обоими по-прежнему поддерживает близкие отношения. Хансоль фыркает, когда вспоминает вчерашний комментарий Джису на принесённый Чаном слух. Сунён, конечно это Сунён.

Не глядя в листки с текстом, Сунён сверлит взглядом камеру:

— Завтра в двенадцать часов на площади Ванджо королевская семья выйдет с обращением к народу, наш канал будет проводить особую трансляцию для всех тех, кто не сможет лично поприсутствовать. Сомневаетесь в погодных условиях на завтрашний день или не знаете, что надеть? Передаю слово нашим синоптикам…

— Какое ещё обращение? Какая королевская, блять, семья? — Шиён подскакивает с дивана, едва ли не задевая Юбин и Сыльги. — Кто выходить собирается, если принца даже нет с ними сейчас?

— М-может, это блеф? — предполагает Юбин.

— И в чём тогда он проявляется? — Чан разочарованно цокает языком, поворачивается к Джонхану и Джису: — Так, и кто из вас проиграл?

— Я думаю, Юбин права, — встревает Минхао через телефон. — Они могут надеяться на то, что принц к ним вернётся, потому что нужно будет отвечать перед людьми.

— Метод запугивания? — Хансоль прыскает. — Не знаю, способны ли они вообще на такое.

— Они нет, а министры да, — судя по голосу Минхао, он превратился в комбинацию эмоджи глаз-губы-глаз.

— Не говорите об этом по телефону, — бурчит Сынчоль. — Пусть дует к нам.

Хансоль ударяет Сынчоля в плечо:

— Как ты это себе представляешь?

Сынчоль бьёт Хансоля в ответ:

— Тогда ты к ним дуй. Не, — Сынчоль чеканит каждое слово. — По. Телефону.

Хансоль вздыхает: по непонятной причине идти видеться с принцем ему хочется меньше всего. В трубку он бурчит: «Скоро буду». И, перед тем как отключиться, слышит, какой смешок выпустил из себя Минхао.

— Перестань! — Сынкван хлопает Минхао по ноге, заранее убедившись, что это не та нога, которая получила травму.

Минхао в извиняющейся манере взмахивает руками, потом — улыбка и вовсе сходит с его лица, появляются все признаки тревожности. Сынквану, правда, намного сложнее представить Минхао совсем расслабленным, но Джун никогда не видел, чтобы брат так открыто выражал _страх_.

Джун толкает Минхао в плечо:

— Ты чего?

— Оно начинается, — Минхао пальцами цепляется за обивку дивана, — восстание, о котором я мечтал лет с четырнадцати… начинается, но... — _...почему-то радостным это уже не кажется_.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

— Как ты дотащила меня?

Юхён фыркает:

— Можно подумать, ты в таком состоянии был тяжёлым. Это как мертвеца тащить.

Мингю морщится, то ли от сравнения с мертвецом, то ли от боли. Лежать приходится на животе, хотя и там полосы от плети остались внушительные, ощущаются они всё же меньше тех, что раскрасили спину. Мингю заглядывает сестре в лицо и понимает, что, должно быть, это было не очередным «подлатать», а полноценным «перекроить».

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Юхён, опуская в специальные раствор бинты и промакивая ими свежие раны, — всё лекарство я отдала Минхао, а больше его в аптеке нет. Я пыталась пробиться к дворцовым медикам, но мне, — она горько усмехается, — никто не открыл.

Мингю шумно выдыхает, когда Юхён касается самой больной точки:

— Всё нормально, — сквозь сжатые зубы; сжимает их он так сильно, что кажется, будто один зуб входит в другой. — Завтра мне надо быть в числе патрульных на площади. Поможешь сейчас расходиться?

— По шву разойтись, ты хочешь сказать? — Юхён издают странный пищащий звук. — Как ты завтра кого-то сможешь поймать, если ты… в таком состоянии?

Мингю думает о том, что вовсе он и не собирается кого-нибудь ловить. Ему бы проверить, всё ли хорошо с принцем. И посмотреть, придёт ли Минхао.

— Говоря о Минхао… С его ногой всё хорошо?

Юхён поглаживает нетронутый участок у Мингю на плече:

— Какой же ты дурной, Гю. На тебе живые места можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, а ты волнуешься за какого-то мальчишку с улицы. Я с его братом работаю. Не думаю, что у него в приоритете говорить, что с Минхао что-то не так.

— Окей, — Мингю шумно вдыхает через нос. — А теперь помоги мне встать.

— Дурной, — повторяет Юхён, но сжимает ладони Мингю, подтягивая его вверх.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Хансоль и Минхао познакомились почти сразу после того, как Вэн-Су переехали. И, пусть Минхао тогда ещё не знал языка, Хансоль, живший на соседней улице, сразу же предложил свою дружбу: он привык вариться среди людей, говорящих на разных языках и их сочетании, а родители его радостно принимали к себе Минхао.

Они были невозможные — шумные, с цветными волосами, огромным количеством пирсинга, такие активные и такие свободные. Никогда Минхао не слышал от них критики в адрес увлечений Хансоля, или, если так важно, ещё и самого Минхао, но они всегда ставили под сомнение те из достижений, которые были получены не трудом или талантом, а удачей.

Они много учили: сына — правилам жизни, Минхао — языку.

К четырнадцати годам, когда оказалось, что друзей у Хансоля множество, и когда Минхао им всем тоже стал другом, оказалось также, что родители Хансоля — не поддерживают монархию. И все друзья Хансоля, гордо задрав головы, решили, что тоже.

Не будут поддерживать.

Потому что поддерживать вековую жестокость и бессменность власти даже в четырнадцать лет кажется очевидно неправильным.

Родители Хансоля стали Минхао вторыми родителями, и радовались за него, как за родного, когда _первые родители_ не реагировали или ругали, поэтому, когда им было по шестнадцать, и старших Чхве повязали во время одной из акций протеста, — этот факт стал самой настоящей трагедией не только для вечно спокойного и лёгкого на подъём Хансоля. Но и для Минхао, который перестал верить в любые чудеса.

Дом Чхве власти отобрали, оставив шестнадцатилетнего Хансоля без гроша в кармане и нового жилья; тогда-то поочерёдно старшие из их компании, Сынчоль, Джонхан, Джису, Сыльги и Шиён решили продать какие-то части своих недвижимостей и съехать от родителей, чтобы помочь Хансолю, которого в силу разных обстоятельств _забрать_ к себе не могли.

Минхао в те месяцы жутко ненавидел себя и всю семью свою разом — наверное, если бы он умел плакать, он бы валялся в слезах, умоляя _забрать_ к ним Хансоля. Вместо этого он злобно косился, хлопал дверьми и отказывался есть, даже когда Джун заносил еду ему в комнату и оставлял на столе. Потом Джуну приходилось забирать продукты, к которым Минхао даже не прикасался.

Жить на бывшей тканной фабрике поначалу было сложно; когда становилось так тяжело, что никакие утешительные мелочи уже не спасали, Минхао забирался к Хансолю через окно и тащил рисовать на стройки. Когда об этом старшие узнали, вместо того, чтобы их обругать, Сыльги предложила вместо митингов, за которые можно угодить в тюрьму и лишить здоровья всех родственников, просто делать рисунки.

Писать призывы.

Изображать карикатуры на современную жизнь.

Так они стали жить по ночам.

Так на бывшей тканной фабрике их стало намного больше, чем изначально было.

И Хансоль справлялся, он правда справлялся. Отшучивался на неудобные темы, находил подработку за подработкой. А в один день связался с каким-то иностранным фондом, выделяющим огромные суммы зарегистрированным политическим объединениям, стал лицом придуманной за считанные минуты организации, состоящей из его друзей; его второй семьи.

Хансоль справлялся.

И каждый раз перед сном вспоминал родителей, которых ему запрещено даже навещать. Про которых неизвестно — освободятся ли они вообще. В эти моменты в его глазах блестело что-то, даже отдалённо не напоминающее радость от воспоминаний или от возможного, не менее радостного, будущего. Глупо было бы обманывать себя, что родители никогда не ходили по краю и подарили ему беззаботное детство.

— Иногда я думаю о том, — Хансоль не поднимает на Сынквана глаз, — что лучше бы они умерли. Сирота при живых родителях это ужасно. Но прошло уже почти шесть лет, и теперь я думаю, что они не зря боролись, — глаза у него блестят, но теперь совсем не как перед сном последние шесть лет. — У нас есть шанс. У _революции_ есть шанс. Согласишься помочь?

На заднем дворе с приходом вечера становится всё холоднее, и Сынкван щурится от закатных лучей, отражающихся от окна. Ему кажется, что улыбка, пусть и ободряющая, в данной ситуации будет неуместной, поэтому Сынкван просто накрывает сцепленные пальцы Хансоля своими мягкими сухими руками:

— А как я могу _не_ согласиться?

Зато широкая улыбка Хансоля — уместна, как никогда.

Ничего красивее Сынкван в своей жизни не видел.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Однако, Сынкван немного жалеет, что согласился.

Всю ночь он тратит на переживания, вертится в постели и никак не может заснуть. Он думает про свою по-очаровательному ничего не смыслящую в политике мать, про свою вредную бабушку, которая палкой вечно заставляет держать ровно спину, про своего жестокого, но неамбициозного отца. Он думает про всю прислугу, которая не боится только Сынквана и время от времени жалуется ему на свои проблемы. Он думает про патрульных, которых на принцевых глазах с самого детства учили ненависти к обычным людям, и неважно — насколько удачно научили.

Сынкван думает о том, что он не знает реальной жизни.

И о том, что этой самой реальной жизни, по факту, не принадлежит. Будто бы Сынкван по чему-то скучает, но не может найти этот объект скучания.

Он поднимается с постели, когда слышит смех из комнаты Минхао, которая напротив: Хансоль остался с ночёвкой, и Джун занял кровать в комнате брата, а сам Минхао разлёгся с Хансолем на трёх одеялах на полу.

— Это было один раз! — Сынкван и сам хочет рассмеяться, когда узнаёт взрывной голос Хансоля.

Сквозь небольшую щель Сынкван видит кусочек золотистой комнаты, кажется, что там внутри — осень, хотя на дворе пёстрое прохладное лето.

— Даже я, — встревает Джун, — убеждён, что ты пиздишь.

— Ой, кстати, ты звонил родителям? — спрашивает Минхао.

— Звонил-звонил, они хвалили отель. И спрашивали, откуда у тебя могут быть такие деньги.

Минхао фыркает:

— Слушай, я этим капиталистическим свиньям нашего славного острова… ВСЕМ выкрасил заборы, они благодарны должны были быть в ещё большем объёме. Ну и накопления от фонда, это типичное дело.

— Я не собираюсь маме говорить о том, что ты надрывал всю весну спину, пока красил какие-то там… заборы, — невнятно как-то мычит Джун.

Слышен агрессивный шлепок, и Сынкван закатывает на это глаза, догадываясь, что наверняка это Минхао запустил в брата подушкой. Тут в братскую — типичную — перепалку встревает Хансоль:

— Я знаю как минимум одного человека, которому ты отказал, — голос у него невероятно радостный при этом. Будто вовсе и не об отказе говорит. — И именно в доме этого человека ты провалялся ночь и полдня, невероятно. Ким Мингю всё же удалось заманить тебя в постель!

Сынкван настораживается от запросто брошенного знакомого имени и подвигается к источнику звука поближе, как раз, когда Минхао запускает ещё одной подушкой — уже в ойкающего Хансоля.

— Фу! Никогда таких вещей не говори. Но если тебе интересно, месяц назад мы столкнулись совсем не в том районе. Я же был в доме его тёти.

— Той, которая мать Юхён? — снова присоединяется к разговору Джун. — У меня про эту семейку есть чай!

— У тебя есть чай и ты никогда мне его не разливал? — обижается Минхао.

— Простите, мистер-мне-плевать-на-Ким-Мингю, не знал, что вам может быть интересно. Вы наверняка слышали, что командир, возможно, не его отец, — в ответ согласное мычание. — Но знаете ли вы, что на самом деле командир просто изнасиловал мать Мингю, которая при родах умерла? Он сына не признавал долго…

— И фамилии у них разные, — добавляет Хансоль.

— Ага, — щёлкает пальцами Джун. — В общем, до какого-то там возраста Мингю жил только с тёткой, потом отец его забрал. Учить стал. При этом к себе домой командир его так с концами и не забрал. Мингю или в корпусе близ дворца живёт, или с Юхён и тёткой, которая вечно куда-то выезжает по работе.

— Тогда что он в тот раз возле командирского дома делал? — по голосу Минхао слышно, как он хмурится. — Он был с пакетами вина, наверняка шёл к отцу отмечать чьё-нибудь избиение, хуй знает.

Джун начинает смеяться:

— Я думаю, он точно знал, что ты там будешь и согласился помочь прислуге отца. А ты решил, что он просто может позволить себе всё, что захочет. Сам подумай, ты выкрасил почти весь богатенький район к тому моменту, конечно, до Мингю дошли слухи о том, когда ты там тусуешься.

Хансоль вздыхает:

— Хён, и вот почему ты его защищаешь?

— Потому что, — тоном, который не терпит никаких возражений, объявляет Джун, — он спас моему брату жизнь, а его сестра моего брата вдобавок вылечила. Такого человека я готов защищать до конца жизни и не только словами.

— Гэгэ, — от этого обращения в комнате на миг воцаряется тишина, потом Минхао захлёбывается втянутым воздухом и словами, — мы не знаем, сколько крови на его руках. Он же патрульный.

Хансоль странно хмыкает.

— Ты первый раз назвал меня гэгэ и мы просто проигнорируем этот момент? — страдальчески вздыхает Джун; в него снова летит подушка.

Сынкван отходит от двери.

Коснувшись своих губ, он понимает, что всё ещё улыбается.

И в одночасье ему становится грустно: такой лёгкости в разговорах у него не было никогда.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Хансоль просыпается первым и пинает Минхао:

— Пошли новости смотреть.

— Хансоль, блять, — сонно выдыхает Минхао.

— Понял, — кивает Хансоль, — посмотрю их сам.

Он спускается и в кухне сталкивается с Сынкваном:

— Ого, принцесса умеет готовить.

Сынкван закатывает глаза:

— Ты же знаешь, что при дворе тебя учат вообще всему, верно? Завтрак в такой тяжёлый день — наименьшее из того, что я могу сделать, чтобы им отплатить, — он исподлобья смотрит на Хансоля, — и тебе.

Хансоль хмыкает, включая телевизор.

В новостях сухо напоминают про площадь.

— Ты мог бы перевести на счёт огромную кучу денег, — вдруг говорит Хансоль, когда понимает, что ничего интересного сегодня не будет. — Но, конечно, Ваше Высочество считает, что ничего полезнее завтрака быть не может.

Сынкван набирает в чайник воду:

— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? Это из-за… того, что я тебя рассказал?

Хансоль хохочет, Сынкван оборачивается к нему с самым расстроенным выражением на своём лице. Пытаясь отрицать сказанное, Хансоль размахивает руками, будто разгоняет собственный неуместный смех.

— Ты правда считаешь, что я тебя ненавижу? Принцесса, я рассказал тебе про свою семью. _То_ , что я никогда никому не рассказывал, потому что в этом надобности не было, а если бы и была надобность, я бы смолчал.

У Сынквана розовеют уши, он откашливается в кулак:

— Тогда почему ты так себя со мной ведёшь?

У Хансоля всё не опускаются уголки губ:

— Как?

Сынкван старается не смотреть.

И никак не отвечает на поставленный вопрос.

— Какой невыносимый шум, — обозначает Минхао, когда прыжками спускается по лестнице в царство абсолютной тишины. — Пахнет вкусно, это что? Какая-то королевская версия омлета? Вот уж не думал, что лицо анархии будет есть буржуйский завтрак.

— Ты не анархист, — напоминает Хансоль.

— А ты — мне не указ, — щёлкает его по носу Минхао.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Как бы Мингю не привыкал с самого детства к избиениям, отец тоже привыкал — его избивать, потому любое количество боли, к которому адаптировалось тело Мингю, оказывалось недостаточным в следующий раз.

И всё равно.

Как бы тяжело не было лежать и ещё тяжелее — передвигаться, Мингю утром встаёт и делает свою типичную зарядку под неодобрительный взгляд Юхён.

Сестра ставит перед Мингю небольшой глиняный чайник:

— Никакого кофе сегодня.

После завтрака она выдаёт жменьку обезболивающих таблеток.

Юхён мягко гладит Мингю по волосам, в глазах стынут слёзы: кому, как не ей, знать про особенности долга и про причины, по которым Мингю его исполняет. Каждый раз она думает, что лучше бы они вдвоём путешествовали вместе с её матерью. Не ввязывались бы ни в какие политические игры. И не чувствовали бы себя кому-то обязанными.

Ведь дело далеко не в том, что у Мингю — замечательный отец, за которым сын готов следовать. Дело в том, что пока у этого отца есть власть, Мингю не может лишить себя и своих близких права на хорошую жизнь.

Юхён ненавидит эту систему и то, как хорошо её понимает.

— Будь осторожен, — она сухо прикладывается губами к виску брата, стараясь его при этом не трогать, чтобы лишний раз не задеть раны.

Мингю только улыбается, хоть улыбка и натягивает каждый нерв.

На выходе он по-детски посылает сестре воздушный поцелуй, и Юхён вспоминает их пятилетних, когда отец впервые пришёл за Мингю, и они все тогда ещё не знали, чем это обернётся. Юхён не верит в богов и в удачу, но, когда за Мингю закрывается дверь, она молится всем известным ей именам и нарицаниям, чтобы с братом всё было хорошо.

Кому, как не ей, знать про особенности долга, и кому, как не ей, желать для Мингю только спокойствия и счастья.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Когда Минхао поднимает голову к небу, ему кажется, что сегодня самый жаркий день этого лета: после полудня с площади Ванджо солнце обычно уходит, оставляя под покровом высоких, в основном пустых (нежилых), зданий длинные вязкие тени.

Как жаль, что время, в которое должна к народу выйти с важным объявлением королевская семья, — самый солнцепёк.

Минхао чувствует, как у него начинается мигрень, инстинктивно стучит по всему телу, надеясь нащупать в многочисленных карманах таблетки.

Свою куртку он отдал Сынквану, чтобы огромный размер и глубокий капюшон спрятали принца.

Выругивается сквозь сжатые зубы — в куртке принца никакого привычного инвентаря нет.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джун, придерживая за локоть.

Минхао хочется завопить; как же ему хочется завопить.

— Всё нормально, — он старается расслабленно улыбнуться, пока тревожное предчувствие ножом беспокойства тычет в спину. Абсолютно не защищённую спину. — Просто… знаешь.

Джун тоже улыбается, в отличие от Минхао — искренне:

— Ага.

Ничего никогда не бывает просто.

— А где Сынкван? Уже ушёл?

****

**♔♔♔**

****

В куртке Минхао ещё жарче, Сынквану кажется, что с него уже сошёл седьмой пот, он вяло плетётся за всеми, когда вдруг в плечо его пихает Хансоль:

— Эй, принцесса, ну что? Переживаешь?

Сынкван закатывает глаза, и, пусть Хансоль не видит этого из-за капюшона, это слышится в его ответе:

— Вроде бы очевидно, что я буду переживать.

Хансоль понимающе кивает: Сынкван сбежал из дворца не для того, чтобы вернуться, поведясь на очевидный блеф. И всё же. Сынкван на это согласился без всякой уверенности в том, что люди революции смогут его защитить.

И без всякой уверенности в том, что люди революции не решат вдруг от него избавиться _совсем_.

— Тебе всё ещё необязательно это делать.

Сынкван вытягивает руку и Хансоль на автомате хватается за неё.

— Обязательно.

И теперь в его ответе слышно что-то вроде улыбки.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Мингю сложно понять, когда на площади начинается настоящий ~~дневной~~ кошмар: когда с крыш этих высоких зданий начинают спрыгивать люди, которых Мингю привык ловить по ночам. В свете дня всё совсем не так.

И патрульные в свете дня — не такие тоже.

— Прекратите! — на щеке у Мингю уже красуется кровавый след от удара Сону. — Вы обычных людей раните!

Мингю, предсказуемо, никто не слышит, а если и слышит кто — то попросту не слушает. В порыве ярости и от боли во всём теле — он сходит с ума, срывает с себя королевскую эмблему и кричит с такой громкостью, на которую хватает его голоса.

Вокруг Мингю разбегаются люди: они плачут, кричат, тащат подальше детей; другие люди носятся с плетями и дубинками, это те, кого его учили называть _своими_ , но таковыми он их не считает. Никогда не считал.

Мир кажется красным, он и _правда_ красный.

Мингю даже не чувствует, когда ему к виску приставляют пистолет, он просто кричит:

— Стреляй.

Человек рядом говорит:

— Посмотри на меня.

Мингю улыбается; от _него_ он готов принять даже смерть:

— Это ты.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

— А если они его не приведут?

— Приведут.

— А если не они его похитили?

Король оглядывается на королеву, одними лишь глазами намекая ей на то, что она задаёт очевидно тупые вопросы:

— Это и не они.

Королева поднимает брови.

— Он сбежал сам, — поясняет король. — Знаешь по какой причине?

— Он не мог _сам_. Ты же знаешь наш персонал, они бы ни за что не упустили побег… нашего сына, — в этот момент королева задумывается над тем, что тогда они бы ни за что не упустили бы и настоящее похищение, каким бы хорошо спланированным оно ни было.

— О присутствующих, — Сынкван спускает капюшон, подойдя к родителям, — в третьем лице не говорят. К тому же, у меня есть имя. И его выбрали вы.

Обернувшись, королева тут же прижимает сына к себе, король лишь хитро поднимает уголки губ. Сынкван ненавидит это его выражение лица — отец унаследовал его от бабушки. Самой жестокой правительницы в истории государства; хорошего от такого наследования не жди.

Сынкван шумно выдыхает через нос; свои привычки он наследует лишь от близких друзей, а таковым он привык считать лишь Мингю.

Ему снова хочется сбежать.

И он правда срывается с места, когда к отцу подходит командир и что-то шепчет, наклонившись, в ухо.

Отец отдаёт приказ обыскать каждого присутствующего на площади. А каждый присутствующий на площади — втягивается в настоящую войну.

Сынкван прекрасно знает про план, но в планы не входил небольшой нож Хансоля, пахнущий ночью их первой встречи и приставленный к горлу принца.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Мингю обессиленно поддаётся Минхао — заходит в тупик меж нежилых домов. Он тяжело дышит, по лицу полосами бежит пот; Мингю опирается на какой-то старый ящик и наклоняется к земле, выплёвывая застоявшуюся кровь, но от этого наклона очередной из незаживших шрамов, надрываясь, напоминает о себе.

— Ты ранен? — у Минхао трясётся рука, но пистолета он не убирает. — Это что? Был кто-то из моих людей? — хотя сам не верит своим словам, потому что Минхао не слепой, и он _видит_ , что происходит с Мингю.

Мингю вяло поднимает голову и смотрит Минхао прямо в глаза:

— Уберёшь пистолет?

— Отвечай!

Мингю снова выплёвывает кровь, уже более жидкую и светлую, чем в первый раз. Садится на ящики и лбом упирается в стену. У него поднимается температура, с бешеной скоростью колотится сердце.

Где-то поблизости кричат и плачут люди разных возрастов.

Как же Мингю тоже хочется сейчас закричать и заплакать.

Минхао чуть приподнимает бровь, когда Мингю вдруг говорит:

— Слушай, а давай разойдёмся? — он выглядит абсолютно вымотанным, а чувствует себя ещё хуже. — Я уже их предал, лечить меня никто не будет, так что если ты меня ненавидишь, то сейчас не убьёшь. Захочешь, чтобы я мучился. А ты знаешь, что _они_ делают с предателями? Сначала пытают, будто вовсе не собираются убивать. И затем… — Мингю не хватает воздуха, а потом слова и вовсе заканчиваются, потому что Минхао оказывается слишком близко, целясь дрожащей рукой Мингю куда-то в грудь.

— Куда тебя ранили? — голос у Минхао при этом тоже дрожит. — Рана открытая?

— Чёрт возьми, тебе-то какое дело? — вздыхает Мингю. — Меня избил собственный отец, доволен? И абсолютно неважно как и за что.

— Это было дисциплинарное, да? Это ты помог Сынквану сбежать из дворца?

— Допустим, — кряхтит. — И тоже допустим.

— И ты, — Минхао вздыхает, — действительно хотел мне помочь той ночью, но я побежал в сторону другой улицы. Поэтому ты кинул патруль, чтобы отвести меня к своей сестре?

Мингю застывает, взгляд его резко становится другим, он поджимает губы и только намеревается отвернуться, как Минхао, всё ещё держа оружие, резко хватает Мингю за плечи и прижимает к себе:

— Это был ты, — его бормотания похожи на молитву, — это был ты.

Мингю не знает, что ему делать, он не поднимает рук, чтобы обнять Минхао в ответ, потому что ему слишком больно от этого действия, и от самого объятия — больно тоже, просто он не хочет, чтобы Минхао отдалялся, ведь исчезает боль другая, и потому Мингю зарывается ему носом в ямочку над ключицей, прося обнимать и обнимать, и обнимать, и обнимать.

— Ты плачешь? — спрашивает Мингю шёпотом.

Минхао даже не знал, что успел.

— Поплакать иногда очень полезно. Сестра говорит, что если бы я в детстве так часто не ревел, то был бы намного хуже, чем я есть. Тебе нельзя быть хуже, да?

Минхао пальцами впивается в одежду Мингю, стараясь не касаться самого тела; он ревёт, как маленький ребёнок; так, будто зовёт все высшие силы себе на помощь.

Высшие силы его слышат, потому что Мингю не просит убраться и мягко-мягко дышит в голую кожу под футболкой.

— Это был ты, — повторяет Минхао. — Тогда меня спас _ты_ , — он заглядывает Мингю в лицо, — в парке за школой набил одному из тех ублюдков лицо.

Мингю думает, что сейчас он и сам заплачет.

Минхао пальцами вытирает эти едва выступившие слёзы.

Минхао не думает, что ради любви смог бы убить; себя, любовь или кого-то кроме. Но Минхао думает, что ради любви он мог бы сдаться; кому-то кроме, любви. Себе из прошлого, бьющего себя в грудь, где не бьётся сердце.

— Это был ты. Это _всегда был ты_.

Мингю губами упирается Минхао в живот:

— Я твоё сердце слышу даже здесь.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

В сынкваново ухо Хансоль шепчет:

— Всё хорошо, подыграй мне.

— Ты держишь рядом со мной нож, о каком подыграть речь? — Сынкван наступает Хансолю на ногу, и тот шикает от неожиданности. — Если только… Выведи меня в центр площади.

И это то, как они приходят к ситуации, когда командир говорит о том, что принцем пожертвовать не страшно:

— Он ещё не коронован, а действующий король вполне себе способен на то, чтобы дать нашему королевству ещё одного наследника.

И когда король обречённо поднимает ладонь, прося дать ему подумать о том, как организовать парламент:

— Отпусти моего сына, это очевидно, что вы в сговоре. Я тебя помню, Хансоль Чхве.

И когда командир от ярости достаёт свою плеть и намеревается разбить прижатых друг к другу Сынквана и Хансоля, но кто-то выстреливает ему в ногу.

С той самой стороны, где стоит, по меньшей мере, человек десять с оружием.

Этот день запоминается как красный.

Но Сынкван знает, что вообще не будет вспоминать.

Хансоль опускает и прячет нож, но Сынкван хватает его за руку, когда тот собирается уйти вслед за толпой своих людей:

— Подожди.

— Чего тебе, принцесса? Для нас всё кончилось.

Сынкван, краснея, подскакивает и целует Хансоля в щёку:

— Спасибо.

Хансоль не двигается с места.

— Тебе, кажется, надо было идти? — выпаливает Сынкван.

— А тебе, кажется, надо было поцеловать меня не только в щёку, принцесса.

— Прекращай меня так называть, — Сынквану кажется, что он задыхается. На него по-прежнему искоса смотрит отец. — Могу я… пойти с тобой?

Хансоль хмурится, будто бы спрашивая причину:

— Не думаю, что отказ твоего отца от монархии предполагает то, что ты будешь жить на бывшей тканной фабрике.

— Я попрошу вернуть тебе _дом_ , — Сынкван жмурится. — Наименьшее из того, что я могу.

Хансоль целует Сынквана сам: наименьшее из того, чего ему бы хотелось, но наибольшее из того, что он может на грани обморока.

От усталости обморок или от внезапно свалившейся радости — надо подумать.

****

**♔♔♔**

****

Джун заносит в душную ванную разведённое лекарство, ненадолго зависая в дверях: он наблюдает за тем, как Минхао обрабатывает раны Мингю, пока тот сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать. Джуну хочется сказать, что лично он сделал бы это лучше. Что до дома Кимов с площади было намного ближе идти.

Но потом Джун думает о том, что он — настоящий брат.

И сделает всё для того, чтобы Минхао пришёл к своей мечте.

— Извини, — вырывается у Минхао, когда шаги Джуна по лестнице затихают.

Мингю шипит от боли:

— За что?

— За то, что я был мудаком, — Минхао с трудом произносит слова. — Я и сейчас им остаюсь, но хотя бы не в отношении тебя, знаешь?

Мингю смеётся; от смеха его внутри разрывает на куски.

Минхао мягко касается его кожи, стараясь успокоить боль.

Мингю поднимает руку и ловит пальцы Минхао, тянет их к своим губам — и целует поочерёдно каждый. У Минхао бегут по всему телу мурашки, но он только откашливается, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Повернись, — голос у Минхао глухой и тихий, — мне нужно тебя перебинтовать.

Когда они по-прежнему остаются в ванной, боясь выйти в _реальный мир_, Минхао понимает, что сейчас Мингю и вовсе нет причин остаться — он отправится домой дожидаться результатов касательно своего непростого будущего. 

Со дня на день король издаст манифест об отказе от существующей формы власти. И что будут делать все те, кто был причастен к прежней, — неизвестно.

— О чём ты мечтаешь? — Минхао садится рядом с Мингю на бок ванны.

— О спокойном счастье, — усмехается Мингю. — Глупо, правда?

Минхао свой мизинец сплетает с мизинцем Мингю:

— Когда мы сюда только переехали, отец первым делом повёл нас с Джуном к скалам. Оттуда мы по выходным спускали бумажных змеев и всякие фонарики. Знаешь, чтобы желание загадывать. Джун просил удачу, посмотри на него. Он — сам себе удача. А я просил, — Минхао копирует смешок Мингю, — спокойное счастье, и оно никогда не выбирало меня, — Минхао поднимает Мингю подбородок, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза, — может, всё дело было в том, что это _я_ должен был выбирать _его_?

****

**♔♔♔**

****

В трубку мама плачет, спрашивает про Джуна, спрашивает про Минхао — просит его к телефону и ещё больше плачет, когда Джун ей в этом отказывает. Отец вопит о том, что они немедленно вылетают, и тогда Джун не выдерживает и впервые повышает голос не _с_ родителями, а _на_ родителей:

— Вы же понимаете, что так будете не уважать нас обоих, да? Никуда вы не вылетаете, мы уже взрослые люди. И мы сами несём ответственность, — голос у Джуна вздрагивает, — за _каждый_ свой поступок. У нас всё хорошо, мы целы-здоровы. И Минхао ради этой вашей поездки наступил на свои же принципы. Вы. Остаётесь.

Джун отключается до того, как слышит от родителей хоть ещё слово в свой адрес.

Минхао уже стоит в коридоре напротив джуновой комнаты, в его — спит под действием лекарств Мингю; в руках Минхао держит выцветшего грязно-зелёного бумажного змея. И улыбается широко-широко.

Ветер колючий и щекотный, но совсем не холодный, пусть и после жарких дней всегда самые ледяные ночи; они стоят на скале, и Джун впервые с самого детства слышит такой звонкий смех от Минхао.

У Джуна трясутся руки и он кивает Минхао, чтобы тот отпустил змея в тёмное небо один, и когда зелёный листок с длинным хвостом подлетает ввысь, Джун поворачивается к Минхао:

— Загадаешь что-нибудь?

Минхао качает головой:

— Я не за желанием сюда пришёл, а чтобы провести время с братом, — он щурится, как будто Луна — это Солнце. — Спасибо, гэгэ, — пальцами изображает пистолетики.

Джун выдыхает:

— И как ты узнал?

— Это я отдал его тебе, — Минхао садится на влажноватую траву, а потом и падает вовсе, будто хочет сотрясти все кости, которые по удаче остались целы. — Мне больше интересно, почему ты выстрелил в командира?

Джун ложится рядом, делает это, в отличие от Минхао, мягко, он слабо-слабо, едва различимо в этом свете, улыбается:

— Потому что ты — мой брат, а я... столько лет не защищал тебя… Не потому, что не хотел защищать, скорее потому, что не хотел видеть _от чего_. Ты сможешь меня когда-нибудь простить?

Минхао фыркает:

— Лично я ни за что прощения просить не собираюсь.

— Вот перед Мингю извинился, — закатывает губу Джун.

— Ты что подслушивал?

— А ты что? Первый день со мной живёшь? Мне нужно быть уверенным, с кем остаётся мой младший брат!

— Ты столько лет этого не делал!

— Не присматривал за тобой?

Минхао хлопает пустой ладонью по земле, в этот момент ему кажется, что он наконец-то спокоен, наконец-то счастлив; и просто по-настоящему _жив_. Настолько жив, насколько может быть в свои двадцать два. Юность — ещё только начинается, потому что измеряется она не количеством и даже не качеством прожитых лет.

 _Юность измеряется тем, что у тебя впереди_.

И Минхао знает, что он не останется на этом острове, как бы долго он ни боролся за него в тех, прожитых летах. Дом Минхао — это не страна, не остров, не место, где живут его родители и брат.

Он думает о крепких руках Мингю, которые его поднимают, когда он шепчет: «Отведи меня домой». Теперь очередь Минхао — его куда-то вести.

Может, и не в одно куда-то.

Может, дом — это юность и есть.

Минхао вдыхает ночной летний воздух — и действительно дышит. И воздух кажется ему вкусным, и мгновение — целой вечностью, самой сладкой и самой прекрасной, которую может испытать, наверное, только сонливо чудесное божество:

— Нет, — Минхао выдыхает, — ты столько лет не называл меня в лицо братом.

И когда они смеются, по небу распадаются новые звёзды; звёзды и королевства могут распадаться сколько угодно, но братство — не распадётся никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> если у вас есть близкие, которых вы искренне любите и которым этого не говорите. пожалуйста, сделайте это. это неправда, что любовь обесценивается, если о ней напоминать, но это правда, что иногда очень важно услышать. что ты любим. что ты не забыт. что тебя поддерживают.
> 
> мне не хотелось писать сюжет, поэтому он несовершенен, но мне хотелось написать оду всем видам любви.
> 
> пусть у всех всё будет хорошо, я вас очень люблю.


End file.
